Strangers
by Canadihipster
Summary: William Control- Strangers. A songfic. Konan, Pein, Kakashi, Ino mentioned briefly. AU- Taking place in current times.


_She slams the door then hitched a ride, her sights set on intent to die._

Konan stormed out of Pein's apartment, her black heels clicking harshly on the pavement. That was the last straw; she was tired of 'world domination.' The blue haired woman- in her black skinny jeans and black and red tank-top- put out her thumb at some oncoming cars just as it began to rain.

"I fucking hate Amegakure!" She yelled as the cars all passed her. Pein came out of his apartment and started after her, calling her back. Luckily, a black car pulled over, the window rolled down.

"Get in, hurry. I won't let him touch you," a voice called from within, the man's one visible eye watching Pein. The orange haired man sprinted towards them as his ex-girlfriend got into the car and slammed the door.

"Konan- no! Don't go with him! He could be a ra-" his warning was cut off as the car sped away.

_There's no forgiveness in living._

"Why was that man chasing you?" The man questioned Konan. She sighed softly, shaking her head.

"I'm tired of it. He always does things without asking me, acting like he owns me..." The mad nods, pulling over after they drive about ten miles through the pouring rain. The home they stop at is set back from the road, dark, and run-down looking. Moving bodies are seen through the windows as Konan shifts uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go back and apologize..."

The man chuckles as he turns the key, cutting the engine, before stepping out. He walks over to her side of the car, opening the door for her.

"Nonsense, it's pouring out! I'll take you back tomorrow." Konan sighs, nodding as she steps out and they both hurry into the house.

He took her down stairs into a dark room.

_He picks her up and ties the ropes so tight her cuffs are swelling, black and blue, pinching and bleeding._

The man throws her onto a bed as she kicks and screams. Konan feels tears run down her cheeks as she's tied to the bed, her arms above her head, the rope making her wrists bleed. She screams and cries at the top of her lungs.

_She lifts the mask and screams: "Where have you been? I wanna die, I wanna die- I am the willing!"_

Konan screams ever louder as the man climbs on top of her, pulling off her pants and shirt. He takes off his mask, and she cries out in anger and surprise.

"Kakashi- where have you been! Kill me, you said- you told me you would! Kill me, kill me now, please!" Kakashi shakes his head, chucking as he kisses along her neck.

_He says "You're wrong, don't lie to me, I've picked you up to set you free- it's just your body I'm stealing."_

Her cries of screams and terror or mixed with his pleasured moans and grunts as he takes her. She had always been a virgin, an angel, until now. Konan was impure.

_We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time. We fall; we fall in love, with strangers in the night._

Kakashi sighs, nuzzling into Ino's neck. The whole time he was having his way with this girl, he thought about his Konan.

His? What a funny thought, that Konan was now Kakashi's.

_So now's the hour- say your prayers and goodbyes to a God who doesn't care and doesn't mind._

Kakashi handed Konan a few pieces of paper and a pencil. She was fully clothed, sitting at a small desk.

"Write a goodbye letter to your lover. Pein must be worried. Tell him what's happening, if you wish," The girl turns her once bright and cheery, but not dull and depressed, amber eyes to the man who she thought would be her ticket away.

"He doesn't care... he doesn't mind... he's probably got plenty of others..." She would smile sadly, staring now at a wall with that smile, dreaming about her lover being happy without her.

_We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time. We fall; we fall in love, with strangers in the night._

_We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time. We fall; we fall in love, with strangers in the night._

Konan was found weeks later, lying in a ditch near Pein's apartment. She was wearing the same outfit, make up, and even hairstyle she had when she left. There was a small, sad smile on her lips, and a paper in her hands. Pein knew when he saw her body she had been raped, and he knew she was dead. He rushed down, grabbed the paper, and found her story written on it.

"_She slams the door then hitched a ride, her sights set on intent to die-  
There's no forgiveness in living.  
He picks her up and ties the rope so tight her cuffs are swelling, black and blue,_

_Pinching and bleeding.  
She lifts the mask and screams: "Where have you been-I wanna die, I wanna die- I am the willing!"  
He says "You're wrong, don't lie to me, I've picked you up to set you free- It's just your body I'm stealing."  
We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time, we fall; we fall in love with strangers in the night.  
So now's the hour, say your prayers and goodbyes to a god who doesn't care and doesn't mind. _

_We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time, we fall; we fall in love with strangers in the night._

_We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time, we fall; we fall in love with strangers in the night._

_We fall; we fall in love, with strangers killing time, we fall; we fall in love with strangers in the night._

_~I'm sorry Pein. I should have listened to you. _

_Love, Konan, your angel _

Kakashi's body was never found.


End file.
